zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurashiki parents
Mr. and Mrs. Kurashiki (倉式 Kurashiki), first names unknown, were the parents of Aoi and Akane Kurashiki. They were the victims of a tragic series of unfortunate events in their children's childhood that left them orphans, and who would later live on very troubled, traumatic lives. Deaths When Akane and Aoi were 5 and 8 respectively, circa 2011, a young woman -- following a complete happenstance event by the Snail -- ended up crossing the path of a serial killer who is heavily implied to be Mira. Following this, Mr. Kurashiki was falsely accused of being the killer, and was later executed; in despair, Mrs. Kurashiki took her own life, leaving her children behind. As a result of this, Akane and Aoi became extremely close-bonded orphans, and Aoi took great care of Akane, pretending to be her "Santa" for Christmas. Aoi and Akane were told their parents died in an accident (possibly a car crash), but this was not true. The deaths of both of their parents at such a young age was just the beginning of a long life of difficulty underwent by the Kurashiki children. They were later kidnapped and forced to participate in the First Nonary Game, and had to create the Second just to save Akane. Trivia * Uchikoshi revealed that Akane's father had dual nationality because of his work, which would explain how he ended up in the United States around the time of Mira's murder of the woman. * Akane once wore her mother's yukata at a festival when she was younger. * Zero II (Delta) claims Akane's father died after being falsely accused and executed. "The murder 17 years ago" files imply this was because he was accused of killing a young mother, who is implied to be Eric's mother. **This raises the question as to how someone, around the year 2011, could be killed by the death penalty for only being accused of killing another without enough evidence. According to Zero in the infirmary, Akane's father even claimed innocence. Capital punishment is, according to the Wikipedia article on capital punishment, still a thing in the United States and Japan. But even then, being executed for only being accused of killing only one human is questionable and absurd. **It is possible that Free the Soul or some individuals were involved with the execution of Akane's father, intentionally framing him despite his innocence. It is also possible Delta was involved, considering he seems to know about the death of Akane's father. ** Another possibility is the Japanese justice system. Murder in Japan is a crime punishable by death.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capital_punishment_in_Japan While their justice system might be set up to resemble America's, there are many differences. Their court system during the year that Mr. Kurashiki's trial would have been happening was set up in a way that pushed for guilty verdicts whether evidence was substantial or not. A lot of this attitude was fueled by the overall culture at the time too. So even though the crime happened in America, because the family was actually living in Japan at the time, he probably would have been tried under the Japanese court system instead of America's, leading to an easy guilty verdict and his death by execution. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Deceased characters